1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sprinklers; and, more particularly, to improvements in the reactor portion of the impact arm and spring controlling the discharge of water and oscillation of the sprinkler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oscillating sprinklers are well known in the prior art. Two such sprinklers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,610 and 4,182,494 to Royer et al and Wichman et al, respectively. These prior art sprinklers require a substantial amount of water pressure to operate efficiently and, even at that, do not disperse the water flow evenly. Further, should the fluid dispersing reaction head become clogged, damaged or worn, it could not be easily replaced.
There is thus a need for a sprinkler head which disperses the water in an even water stream, does not require a significantly great amount of water pressure to operate and has reaction heads which can be quickly and easily replaced.